<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Out by OveliaGirlHaditRight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496237">Let It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight'>OveliaGirlHaditRight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, Pretty domestic, Redeemed Light AU... Kind Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L takes Light to an art show--as a test to see if he can take him off probation earlier than intended--but somehow ends up realizing he actually misses Light's Kira persona in doing this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When did <em>you</em> become an artist, Ryuzaki?" Light asked L, as the detective was showing off some of his work at an art show in Tokyo.</p><p>The Kira case had ended five years ago… and when Light had confessed—and seemed to actually feel repentant for what he’d done—L had been able to wave away the death sentence for him, as he instead put his mind to good use. But since there was always a chance of a relapse, L watched Light twenty-four/seven. And it was something he actually did not hate.</p><p>"A long time ago, Light-kun,” L answered now, as he used a crayon to dab the finishing touches on this piece of a baby in a basket. “I became an artist to try and remember the beauty I’ve seen in even my most painful cases... And I may have been a little inspired by Kyle XY."</p><p>L added the last part on kindly, thoughtfully, because he knew that Light would otherwise have asked if there had been any beauty in the Kira case. And L wasn’t quite ready to touch that topic yet, for a few different reasons.</p><p>Light laughed at L’s answer, just as the sun chose that moment to get away from the clouds and burn both of their skin. And somehow, despite everything, that sound was music to L's ears… and maybe he was glad that he had saved it. "I expected you to try to psycho-analyze me here, Ryuzaki. Like, I was certain that crime scenes, somehow, were your inspiration to start drawing… but that if I said so, you would use that as evidence to say I’m still Kira. I’m glad that I was proven wrong, and that really you’re just a nerd.”</p><p>This type of conversation that he and Light were having now, wasn’t unlike the types they’d had when Light had lost his memory. Or even since then. And though some of Light’s comments ticked him off—because he didn’t try to push Light into being Kira anymore, thank you very much—he was still mostly enjoying it. So he laughed himself some, as he handed his finished design to the proprietor just behind him, so she might put it in a frame.</p><p>"Of course I wouldn’t do that. You know I've already somehow forgiven Light-kun for being Kira."</p><p>And he had. For whatever reason, he had. Though the deaths of Raye Penber, Naomi Misora and the FBI agents still didn’t sit well with him… but L liked to believe that Light Yagami—honestly one of the most decent people he’d met—had been corrupted by the Notebook. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>And If L would have expected Light to say "thank you" for his letting things go, he would have been sourly disappointed. And frankly, L was almost glad that he didn’t… because despite everything, his rivalry with Light was one of the things he still held the dearest: something he thought allowed them to get meaningful work done, as Light made L look at things from an angle he would not have without him.</p><p>So, seeing that Light wasn’t going to carry on this conversation unless he spoke again, L changed the subject. "Light-kun should find a sketch pad and some writing utensils here to draw himself. We are at an art fair, after all. You might as well enjoy it." L certainly was. He’d been given a new canvas to draw on, and this time he thought he might be kinder and draw a child in less dire circumstances.</p><p>Light <em>glowered</em> at L here—perhaps because he thought he wouldn’t so simply be rewarded that, since he had a handcuff slapped onto his wrist, even though it was attached to nothing at the moment—but L knew that if he turned that frown upside down and turned the charm back on, he would surely get what he wanted. He still was Light Yagami, after all.</p><p>“…Fine,” Light allowed. And L watched from the corner of his eye, as Light became smiley and cheery and told Aki—the woman hosting this event—that he’d always wanted to try his hand at art, and would love to have that chance now. Less than two minutes after that, Light had procured his own easel, canvas and paints, and was right by L’s side again.</p><p>And like L thought he would… he wasn’t even remotely surprised that Light began drawing houses. The young man actually had an impeccable eye for floor plans and blueprints; and had expertly drawn many that they would need to know for a mission, after they’d hacked into a system.</p><p>By the time that Light was starting to paint a red, slanted roof onto the mansion he was creating, he seemed truly relaxed. And L couldn’t help feeling that maybe, long ago, he should have been doing this, rather than writing in a notebook… But he also didn’t mean that at all, did he?</p><p>"…Why are we here doing this, Ryuzaki?” Light asked at last, when the sun went behind the clouds once more to paint the square in patches of black. “Even if this somehow relaxes you, I know it’s not more important to you than your detective work. So clearly this pertains to it—and surely my case—somehow. So how?”</p><p><em>There </em>was that deductive reasoning of Light's, that L loved so much. The truth was, of course, that he was seeing if he could take Light off the leash earlier than intended. But would it serve to tell him that?</p><p>Then again, L doubted that Light would buy anything else. So, the truth for once.</p><p>“I’m trying to decide if I should end your probation early,” L admitted, whilst he finished drawing the baby’s eyes, that were looking up at him innocently and full of wonder.</p><p>And just like that, Light was stepping away from his own drawing, walking in L’s direction, and picking him up by the collar of his shirt as he hissed, "What? Are you seeing if I'll snap and kill everyone here?"</p><p>L <em>hadn’t </em>been thinking that. But like all things in life, it was a possibility. And L found himself telling Light that truth—for this was like the game again—instead of keeping his mouth shut and saving some face.</p><p>"Well, there are certainly thieves at this outing. And before, Kira wanted to start killing people who he deemed to just be lazy. So, if Kira were still within you, you might want to enact vengeance on such a petty crime.”</p><p>And it was at this point, that Light punched L in the face, knocking his work of art to the ground as he did so… And yet the baby wasn’t marred even the slightest bit. And whatever the reason, L breathed a sigh of relief at that.</p><p>“How can you even get off saying that, when you just told me you don’t try to see Kira in me anymo-”</p><p>"Though it isn't simple as all that, is it Light-kun? Because even with my assurances that I'm all about justice, here I am: at a harmless event, drawing some of the horrific things that I’ve seen, like a child who had to be shunned away like Moses, even in this day and age. The mind can only take so much trauma, after all, and needs to find a way to let it out. So, let it out.”</p><p>And as Light pulled L in for a violent kiss then—something he hadn’t been planning, but also wasn’t wholly surprised by—he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the last line is supposed to be about L actually realizing he misses Kira some, and wanting Light to be that again… oddly enough. But if you don’t want to interpret it that way, you don’t have to. It could be L telling him to let out his angry love for him or something.</p><p>Also, if you guys haven’t seen the kinds of drawings that Kyle and Jessi did on Kyle XY, I highly suggest looking them up. They were cool. And that’s how I imagine L to draw here.</p><p>Anyway, I wanted my first Lawlight fanfiction to be gritty and intense, but instead it ended up an art show… but maybe that’s for the best. Oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>